The present application relates to novel active compound combinations which consist of a compound of the formula I 
on the one hand and other known fungicidal active compounds on the other hand and are very highly suitable for the control of phytopathogenic fungi.
It is already known that the compounds of the formula (I) has fungicidal properties (cf. EP-A 339,418). The activity of this substance is good; however, in some cases it leaves something to be desired at low application rates.
It is also already known that numerous azole derivatives, aromatic carboxylic acid derivatives, morpholine compounds and other heterocycles can be employed for the control of fungi (cf. K. H. Bxc3xcchel xe2x80x9cPflanzenschutz und Schxc3xa4dlingsbekxc3xa4mpfungxe2x80x9d [Plant protection and pest control] pages 87, 136, 140, 141 and 146 to 153, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1977).
The action of the substances concerned, however, is not always satisfactory at low application rates.
It has now been found that the new active compound combinations of a compound of the formula I 
and
(A) dichlofluanid of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(B) tolylfluanid of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(C) tetrachloro-isophthalo-dinitrile of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(D) propineb of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(E) tetramethyl-thiuram disulphide of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(F) mancozeb of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(G) anilazine of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(E) copper oxychloride and/or
(I) captan of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(K) a morpholine derivative of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(L) dithianone of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(M) phaltan of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(N) cymoxanil of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(O) methyl benzimidazole-2-carbamate of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(P) fosetyl of the formula 
xe2x80x83or its aluminium adduct and/or
(Q) metalaxyl of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(R) oxadixyl of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(S) fluazinam of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(T) 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,4-dimethyl-3-(1,2,4-triazol-1-yl-ethyl)-pentan-3-ol of the formula 
xe2x80x83and/or
(U) an azole derivative of the formula
xe2x80x83and/or
(V) an azole derivative from the group consisting of
a) difenconazole
b) penconazole
c) flusilazole
d) hexaconazole
e) myclobutanil
f) prochloraz
g) fluquinconazole
h) epoxiconazole
i) fenpropidin
j) perifenox
k) 8-t-butyl-2-(N-ethyl-N-n-propylamino)-methyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4,5]decane and/or
(W) metiram and/or
(X) pyrimethanil and/or
(Y) diethofencarb and/or
(Z) mepanipyrim and/or cyprodinyl and/or
(xcex1) phenylpyrrole and/or
(xcex2) iprodione and/or
(xcex93) vinclozolin and/or
(xcex4) procymidone and/or
(xcex5) benomyl and/or
(xcex8) thiphanate and/or thiophanate-methyl and/or
(II) sulphur and/or
(n) compounds of the formula 
have very good fungicidal properties.
The active compound of the formula (I) is known (EP-A-339,418). The components additionally present in the combinations according to the invention are also known.
In addition to the active compound of the formula (I), the active compound combinations according to the invention contain at least one active compound from the compounds of the groups (A) to (II). They may also moreover contain further fungicidally active admixed components.
If the active compounds are present in the active compound combinations according to the invention in certain weight ratios, the synergistic effect is seen particularly distinct. However, the weight ratios of the active compounds in the active compound combinations can be varied with a relatively wide range. In general, the following are proportioned to 1 part by weight of active compound of the formula (I)
The active compound combinations according to the invention have very good fungicidal properties and can be employed in particular for the control of phytopathogenic fungi, such as Plasmodiophoromycetes, Oomycetes, Chytridiomycetes, Zygomycetes, Ascomycetes, Basidiomycetes, Deuteromycetes etc.
The active compound combinations according to the invention are very particularly suitable for the control of cereal diseases, such as Erysiphe, Cochliobolus, Pyrenophora and Leptosphaeria, and against fungal attack on vegetables, grapes and fruit, for example against Venturia on apples, Botrytis on beans and Phytophthora on tomatoes.
The good plant tolerability of the active compound combinations in the concentrations necessary for the control of plant diseases enables a treatment of above-ground parts of plants, of plants and seeds, and of the soil.
The active compound combinations according to the invention can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, suspensions, powders, foams, pastes, granules, aerosols, very fine capsules in polymeric substances and in coating compositions for seeds, as well as ULV formulations.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds or the active compound combinations with extenders, that is, liquid solvents, liquefied gases under pressure, and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surface-active agents, that is, emulsifying agents and/or dispersing agents, and/or foam-forming agents. In the case of the use of water as an extender, organic solvents can, for example, also be used as auxiliary solvents. As liquid solvents, there are suitable in the main: aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics or chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example mineral oil fractions, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol as well as their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, as well as water. By liquefied gaseous extenders or carriers are meant liquids which are gaseous at ambient temperature and under atmospheric pressure, for example aerosol propellants, such as halogenated hydrocarbons as well as butane, propane, nitrogen and carbon dioxide. As solid carriers there are suitable: for example ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly-disperse silica, alumina and silicates. As solid carriers for granules there are suitable: for example crushed and fractionated natural minerals such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, as well as synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks. As emulsifying, and/or foam-forming agents there are suitable: for example non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates as well as albumen hydrolysis products. As dispersing agents there are suitable: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Adhesives such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latices, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Other additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
The active compound combinations according to the invention can be present in the formulations as a mixture with other known active compounds, such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides and herbicides, as well as in mixtures with fertilizers or plant growth regulators.
The active compound combinations can be used as such or in the form of their formulations or the use forms prepared therefrom, such as ready-to-use solutions, emulsifiable. concentrates, emulsions, suspensions, wettable powders, soluble powders and granules.
They are used in the customary manner, for example by watering, spraying, atomizing, scattering, dusting, brushing on, as a powder for dry seed treatment, as a solution for seed treatment, as a water-soluble powder for seed treatment, as a water-dispersible powder for slurry treatment, or seed-coating.
In the treatment of parts of plants, the active compound concentrations in the use forms can be varied within a substantial range. They are, in general, between 1 and 0.0001% by weight, preferably between 0.5 and 0.001%.
In the treatment of seed, amounts of active compound of 0.001 to 50 g per kilogram of seed, preferably 0.01 to 10 g, are generally required.
For the treatment of soil, active compound concentrations of 0.00001 to 0.1% by weight, preferably 0.0001 to 0.02% by weight, are required at the site of action.
The good fungicidal action of the active compound combinations according to the invention can be seen from the following Examples. While the individual active compounds have weaknesses in their fungicidal action, the combinations exhibit an action which extends beyond a simple additive action.
A synergistic effect is always present with fungicides if the fungicidal action of the active compound combinations is greater than the sum of the actions of the individually applied active compounds.
The action to be expected for a given combination of two active compounds can be calculated (cf. Colby, S. R., xe2x80x9cCalculating Synergistic and Antagonistic Responses of Herbicide Combinationsxe2x80x9d, Weeds 15, pages 20-22, 1967) as follows:
X denotes the degree of efficacy, expressed in % of the untreated control, on use of the active compound A at a concentration of m ppm,
Y denotes the degree of efficacy, expressed in % of the untreated control, on use of the active compound B at a concentration of m ppm,
E denotes the expected degree of efficacy, expressed in % of the untreated control, on use of the active compound A and B at a concentrations of m and n ppm,       then    ⁢          xe2x80x83        ⁢    E    =      X    +    Y    -                            X          -          Y                100            .      
If the actual fungicidal action is larger than calculated, the combination is superadditive in its action, i.e. a synergistic effect is present. In this case, the actually observed degree of efficacy must be greater than the value for the expected degree of efficacy (E) calculated from the abovementioned formula.